


[Podfic] The Lord is my Shepherd - written by ColorWheel (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920's Mississippi. Arthur is the pastor's son and Merlin goes to his church. They fall in love and fight it until they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Lord is my Shepherd - written by ColorWheel (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lord is my Shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720565) by [InkandOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/pseuds/InkandOwl). 



> This podfic was [previously orphaned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625893), but now it's back in its rightful place.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://mshistorynow.mdah.state.ms.us/images/226.jpg)

music: _Rabbit Will Run_ by Iron  & Wine 

**Duration:** 00:26:38

**Size:** 24.65 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jr2852u584a5kq8/The+Lord+is+my+Shepherd.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjJZ5NCtp4Q&index=19&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lord-is-my-shepherd).  
  
---|---


End file.
